pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Remain Alive 2010
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Remain Alive 2010 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = September 1, 2010 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = 15,000+ | label7 = Venue | data7 = Keil Auditorium | label9 = City | data9 = St. Louis, Missouri | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Grandest Stage of The Mall 2 | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Cargado Completamente 2010 }}Remain Alive 2010 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) which took place on September 1, 2010, in St. Louis, Missouri. The show featured the Remain Alive Trios Tournament, in which each member of the winning team would gain one "wish". This show marked the "end of the season" for post-unionization PGA. Remain Alive 2010 Results *Pre-show Match: Natasha defeated Marcy Beaucoup. **Natasha pinned Beaucoup with a Flip a Bitch. *Pre-show Match: "Mammoth" Kang JumBo © defeated Tyrone Rope. **JumBo pinned Rope with a gutwrench suplex. **This match was for the Broadcast Championship. *Good Dudes Alliance (PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion Slyclops IX, Buster Abbott, and Zane "Zubaz" Vance) defeated Team APG (Whoomp Del Rio, Tiger Slayer, and "Panamanian Assassin" Manuel Obando). **Vance pinned Obando with a roll-up. **During the match Tiger Slayer left, abandoning his team. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Round Two Match. *Zen Dungeon (Stevens N. Stevens, "The Hybrid" Ben Crane, and Lester Balaam Jackson) defeated Team LLL (King Falcon, Noise, and Salvador Serpiente). **Stevens knocked out Serpiente with a Torture Cloverleaf. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Round Two Match. *Jet Set (Brian Genius, Johnny Roppongi, and "Crimson Skies" Josh Brown defeated Brutal Chambers, Brandon O'Brien, and Rick Aomori-Jones. **Genius pinned Aomori-Jones with a roll-up following a lariat from Roppongi. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Round Two Match. *Lucharesu.de ("Berlin Iron Horse" Helm Konrad, Internetico, and GANJU) defeated The Cavendish Estate (Jack Cavendish, Penelope Cavendish, and Dawkins. **Internetico pinned Penny with a Gimme Danger. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Round Two Match. *World Junior Heavyweight Championship Match: "The Aerial Anarchy" Rusty Cooledge © defeated Faustus Antlion. **Cooledge pinned Antlion with a Plutosault. *John "The Executioner" Abbott, Tommy Catfood and Sleep Disorder defeated Enhanced (Randy Maldonado, Griffin Dorff, and Chad Vanderquack. **Abbott forced Maldonado to submit with an Anaconda Cross. **This was a tag-team match. *Good Dudes Alliance (World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion Slyclops IX, Buster Abbott, and Zane "Zubaz" Vance) defeated Jet Set (Brian Genius, Johnny Roppongi, and "Crimson Skies" Josh Brown). **Slyclops forced Brown to submit with a King Crab Hold. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Semi-Finals Match. *Zen Dungeon (Stevens N. Stevens, "The Hybrid" Ben Crane, and Lester Balaam Jackson) defeated Lucharesu.de ("Berlin Iron Horse" Helm Konrad, Internetico, and GANJU). **Stevens pinned Internetico with an O'Connor roll. **After the match Crane gave Internetico a new mask, showing that Lucharesu.com had made a deal with Stevens to throw the match. **Konrad attacked Stevens after the match but was beaten down by Zen Dungeon while Lucharesu.com did nothing. Good Dudes Alliance came out to save Konrad, but were stopped by Raijin Narukami, who along with MAKOTO and "Mammoth Kang JumBo made the save instead. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Semi-Finals Match. *Gauntlet Match: Guns For Hire (Tom Breakers and Nick Steele) defeated nine other teams. **The Bastards Club (Snake Eyes and Wes Judicata) defeated The Poison Souls (Mayhem and Bobby Fatal). **The Blessed and The Damned ("American Idol" Dallas Leto and "Backpack Honcho" Steve Riddick) defeated The Bastards Club. **The Blessed and The Damned defeated Presidents Day (George Washington Qatar and Ibrahim Lincoln). **North Star (Ruth Toskala and Wandering Star) defeated The Blessed and The Damned. **North Star defeated The Academy (Jason Waterfalls and Rick O'Shea). **North Star defeated Whoomp Del Rio. **Guns For Hire defeated North Star. **Guns For Hire defeated Tigers Generation Raijin Narukami and MAKOTO. **Guns For Hire defeated "Koala Bear Kid" Andrew McPhee and Thor Von Lightningstrike to earn a shot at the U.S. Tag Team Championship. *Zen Dungeon (Stevens N. Stevens, "The Hybrid" Ben Crane, and Lester Balaam Jackson) defeated Good Dudes Alliance (World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion Slyclops IX, Buster Abbott, and Zane "Zubaz" Vance). **Crane pinned Slyclops with a ''Pyramid Bomb'. **Per the stipulations of the Remain Alive Trios Tournament, each member of the winning team gained one "wish". The wish must be something that can be reasonably fulfilled by the PGA, such as a request for a match or changing the status of a wrestler. **The Good Dudes Alliance was retroactively named the winners of this match, and therefore the tournament and wishes as well, after Stevens' demise at Crowning a Champion's Waist '11. Complete Remain Alive Trios Tournament Bracket External Links * Remain Alive 2010 show report Category:Pay Per View events